Hoshimura Ai
Hoshimura Ai '(星村愛 ''Hoshimura Ai) is one of the main characters of Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!. She is a famous idol who is great at sports, but can be a bit vain. Ai transforms into 'Cure Indigo '(キュアインディゴ Kyua Indigo), the Pretty Cure of Hope. Her catchphrase is 'I'm shining like stars! '(私は星のように輝いています！''Watashi wa hoshi no yō ni kagayaite imasu!). Appearance Ai has long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, with a four-leaf clover clip supporting it, and has purple-coloured eyes. Her Summer outfit consists of a white shirt with a purple skirt that reaches to her knees, and purple-coloured wedged sandals. Her Winter outfit consists of a purple off-the-shoulder shirt with sleeves that reaches to her elbows, and jeans with the same wedged sandals. As Cure Indigo, Ai's hair grows longer and remains in a ponytail, and turns orange. She also wears a gold star tiara. Her dress is purple with pink and white accents, an orange belt with a star in front and purple frills in the skirt. Along her chest is an orange bow with a gold brooch and it looks like there is a purple bow in the back. Her accessories include a purple frilly choker and orange armbands, purple arm warmers with finger-cut orange gloves with an orange star in them. She wears purple boots with an orange bow on them, and has star-shaped earrings. In her Fairy form, her costume turns white and pale purple, and her hair turns paler and longer. She also has purple butterfly wings. Personality Ai is a very popular idol, and loves to sing. She is a girl who is shown to fantastic at sports, indicating that she is very sporty. She is often seen dragging her best friends, Yoshida Misaki and Mizushima Takara, to try out some of the latest outfits, so she is a bit vain. Even though she is famous, she doesn't have many friends and wishes to have normal friends. Ai is also shown to be very loving, and wanting to help others even if it gets her in trouble. History Becoming Cure Indigo Ai was waiting at the bus stop for her best friend, Yoshida Misaki. Ai and Misaki had planned a day together, however, Misaki wanted Ai to meet a new friend of hers. After waiting a few minutes, Ai had finally spotted Misaki with another girl, Mizushima Takara herself. Misaki and Takara ran to Ai, and Misaki said to Ai that Takara was the new friend. The day went on and it seemed perfect, but only one thing was wrong: Ai felt as if Misaki had a new best friend. As they were eating lunch together, Ai smiled and excused herself to go to the bathroom, and luckily, nobody was there. Ai then had a meltdown. But, she then saw a sparkle, shimmering by the window. Ai went to catch it, and almost did. But suddenly, an evil person named Haine appeared, and saw the sparkle, and identified it as Fairy, the Pretty Cure Fairy of Cure Sweetheart and Cure Pearl. Ai, not knowing what is going on, then witnessed Haine turn a young boy (who was falling in despair) into an evil monster, an Owari. The Owari began destroying everything, and luckily, Cure Sweetheart and Cure Pearl came to the rescue. As the Cures fought the Owari, they seemed to be struggling. Ai realised that they needed someone to cheer them on, and Ai cheered as loudly as she could. Fairy, smiling, then told Ai that her hope for the future and courage to cheer allowed her to identify her as a Happy Ending Ambassador, a Pretty Cure. She then gave Ai a beautiful silver bracelet with three charms: a purple rose, a golden key and a bronze book. Ai raised her bracelet as she felt that she understood what to do, and transformed into the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Indigo! Relationships 'Yoshida Misaki - 'Misaki and Ai are best friends, and even though Ai is famous, she could always find time to spend with Misaki. However, after Ai became a Pretty Cure, she refused to join because she was just too busy. She eventually joined, making Misaki and Mizushima Takara, the other Pretty Cure, happy. 'Mizushima Takara - 'Ai reminds Takara of her sister Miyuki in many ways. However, Ai reminds Takara that everyone is different, and the two become good friends. Both are also teammates. Cure Indigo 'Cure Indigo '(キュアインディゴ ''Kyua Indigo) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ai. She controls the power of stars. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Fairy Spell Unlock!" ''Her main attack is Espoir Shoot, and some of her attacks may need to be performed in Fairy Tale Mode. Attacks * 'Espoir Shoot '(エスポワールシュート ''Esupowāru Shūto) is Cure Indigo's main attack, which can only be used with the Purple Rose Charm. * 'Cinderella Shoot '(シンデレラシュート Shinderera Shūto) is Cure Indigo's second attack, which can only be used with the Cinderella Charm. * 'Beauty Shoot '(ビューティーシュート Byūtī Shūto) is Cure Indigo's third attack, which can only be used with the Beauty and the Beast Charm. * 'Blue Bird Shoot '(ブルーバードシュート Burū Bādo Shūto) is Cure Indigo's fourth attack, which can only be used with the Blue Bird Charm. * 'Triple Fairy Princess Attack '(トリプルフェアリープリンセスアタック Toripuru Fearī Purinsesu Atakku) is Cure Indigo's first attack with Cure Sweetheart and Cure Pearl, which can only be used with the Red Riding Hood, Little Mermaid and Cinderella Charms. Etymology '''Hoshimura (星村): ''Hoshi (保志) is a word that means "star" and ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Ai (愛): 'Ai ''is both a Japanese name and word that means either "indigo" or "love". Therefore, Hoshimura Ai means either "star village indigo" or "star village love". The first part of Ai's last name could be a pun because Ai controls the power of stars, and the first name is also a pun because if the meaning is chosen to be "indigo", then that is her Cure name, but if it is "love", then it means that Ai is very loving, which is true. Songs Ai's voice actress, Hamasaki Ayumi, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshimura Haruka and Kiuchi Reiko, the voice actresses for Yoshida Misaki and Mizushima Takara. Singles * Indigo * Watashi Wa Cure Indigo (I Am Cure Indigo) * Blue Sky * The Evening Star * You And Me * Subete O Arigatō (Thanks For Everything) Duets * I Need This (''along with the voice actress of Yoshida Misaki) * Tsuneni Egao De (Always With A Smile) (along with the voice actress of Mizushima Takara) * Trinity Spirit (along with the voice actresses of Yoshida Misaki and Mizushima Takara) Trivia * Ai shares her first name with Natsuki Ai and Ai-chan, two characters appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * Ai is the first purple Cure to not have a rough past, a cold personality or already knowing about her powers before the show began. ** She is also the first purple Cure to have brown hair in civilian form instead of a dark shade of purple. * Ai is the fourth Cure to be famous, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. * She is the third Cure to hold the power of stars, preceded by Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. * She shares a few similarities with Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle: ** Both are the third members of their respective teams. ** Both are blessed with the power of stars. ** Both have a theme (or sub) colour of purple. ** Both have brown hair and purple eyes in civilian forms. ** Both have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both are famous. ** Both are usually very busy. ** Both have a strong relationship towards the lead Cure (Haruno Haruka and Yoshida Misaki). ** Both do not join the team after their first transformations. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hoshimura Ai Cure Indigo Previews Category:Cures Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Purple Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters